Turn up the Heat
by GoGoWaffles
Summary: In which Denmark challenges Norway to a sexy battle. so who do you think will win? rated M for chapter three...yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really excited about this one because it's more of a sexy one between my favorite pairing Norway and Denmark! So without further or do here it is**

**PS. I don't own Hetalia**

**Norway's pov**

"Hey Norgie" Denmark said lazily, rolling over in the bed. "What" I replied blankly.

"I can't sleep can we-"

"No" I cut him off.

"but-"

"No!"I said again crossing my arms.

"Geez nor, you couldn't be sexy to save your life!" he said slipping further under the covers. "I could if I wanted to" I said defensively glancing over at his relaxed body.

"No way your way to prude!" he insisted. "I can and I will" I said back, sitting up angrily. "Is that a bet?" he asked suddenly interested.

"Yes I suppose it is"

"Ok! And if I win you have to….dress up in a maid outfit and serve me coffee!"He exclaimed excitedly. "….fine but when I win you have to do it" I said laying back down

I was so going to win this.

**Denmark's pov**

Man it had been a rough day. Having to go to work sucked but Norway having the day off was worse.

Nothing seemed fair these days.

I sighed heavily when I finally walked through the door. Home sweet home.  
>I walked into the kitchen and grabbed and apple out of the fridge. I hung my coat on the rack and chomped down on the apple. The fruity taste filled my mouth. The crunch was music to my ears.<p>

I sauntered back into the kitchen again to gain access to the living room. I heard the T.V on so Norge was probably in there.

A friendly conversation is just what I needed right now. Of course, though, that's not what I got.

I opened my mouth in shock. The apple went falling to the floor. The delicious taste instantly left my mouth and the apple rolled away.

Norway was lounging on the couch. That much wasn't different from the usual. What was different was his uh…..attire.

He was wearing a school uniform. A _girl's_ school uniform.

It was a navy blue mini skirt with long black stockings. That skirt was so short you could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

His shirt was the other half of the uniform. White, short sleeves, blue neck tie and a button down front. Even so he only had three buttons done up.

The Nordic cross that was usually in his hair was now protruding out of his mouth. His bunny was on the floor beside the couch.

He looked up at me with his big blue eyes "I sharpened this for you" he said in a seductive voice holding up my battle axe.

He stood up and stepped over his bunny so he was only three feet from me. His hot breath burst into my face when he spoke again. "Thought you might like that" he said in the same tone.

He leaned into his hip when I just stood there gaping at him. Finally he moved his hand up to his mouth where the cross was still sticking out.

He slipped the cross out of his lips and in one quick motion, popped it into my mouth.

"Hold that" he said casually "I'm hungry". I jerked away from the sudden item in my mouth. He just rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen.

Automatically I took the cross out of my mouth and crossed the room to the kitchen entrance. Norway opened the fridge and looked up and down the shelves.

His eyes locked onto a food item on the top shelf, a piece of fruit I think. He reached up to grab it and his shirt lifted ever so slightly, even so it was enough to reveal a very surprising marking on his lower back.

A tattoo.

A tattoo of fairy wings.

Where the hell did Norge get a tattoo of fairy wings? That's it! What's going on with him? Why is he being so goddamn….sexy?

"Norge" I nearly yelled as I strode into the kitchen. "What?" he asked innocently. I snatched the pear away from him and brought my face closer to his.

"What's up with you?" I exclaimed. "Nothing" he said in the same tone "just winning our little bet" he concluded with a smirk.

It all became clear in an instant how could I have forgotten about the bet?

"Ha! There's no way I'm letting you win the bet" I said defiantly crossing my arms. "Oh really cause it looks I am" he said matter-o-factly doing a little turn to show off his attire.

"not if I have anything to say about it" I exclaimed "you may have one enough to get coffee served to you but there is no way I am going anywhere near a maids outdid until _I_ beat you" I finished triumphantly

"What do you mean by that" Norway asked in his usual monotone and returning to his infamous deadpanned expression.

"I'm talking about a double bet!" I answered smirking. "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Easy, we're going to have a sexy battle!" I concluded excitedly.

When Norway didn't respond I continued. "You may be a tad sexy now" I lied "but we'll just see who's the sexiest! All or nothing winner gets coffee served to them in a maid's costume.

Norway said nothing again, only stared at me blankly. "Well" I questioned leaning against the island.

"Why would I do that, I've already won." He said simply. "Well we could always throw in a bonus" I added a bit too quickly.

"Eh I'd rather just take the coffee" he said blankly.

There is no way I am letting Norway win this I thought. "Oh I get it; you're just too scared because you know you'll lose. Don't worry I understand" I said slipping into the living room.

"Am not" Norway protested following me in. "it's really ok Norge I get you don't have to admit it to me. It's normal to want to save yourself from embarrassment." I said plopping down on the couch and resting my feet on the coffee table.

"I'm not trying to save myself from anything" he insisted. I love it when he plays right into my hands.

"Mhmm" I mumbled flicking on the T.V. "fine I'll prove it to you! Consider the double bet on!" he said storming up the stairs.

Heh, just as I thought. Knowing Norge so well allowed me to easily manipulate him. "So when do you wanna start?" I called up to him hoping he would hear me. Personally I didn't know how I would win; all I knew is that I would, most definitely, win.

"How about tomorrow?" he called back. "Why? We could just start now." I asked as he came down the stairs dressed back in his regular clothes.

"Because" he started simply "I need to buy some…..stuff" he concluded. "Ooh! What kind of stuff? Can I come?" I asked excitedly.

"Sorry, can't say it's a secret. But don't worry you'll find out eventually" he mumbled almost seductively before pulling on his jacket and fleeing out the door.

** Yaay! I finished a chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Obviously this isn't the end of the story so if you liked it review and tell me you want another chapter.**

**Actually review even if you don't want another chapter I take criticism relatively well and I would really appreciate your comments even if they are bad.**

**But feel free to leave good ones too ha**

**REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Oh and to anyone who has read this before yes it was posted on glassheart14's account because it was written by me and this is just another account that I have with my friends. Usually we would put mash up's here but none of them are finished yet -_- so yeah this is still glassheart14's story and I am glassheart14 I just sorta needed to move this because of the m rating on it. Thanks again **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner…anyway please R+R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. I don't own Hetalia. Heh duh.**

**Denmark's pov**

It was Saturday, finally. Finland and Sweden had invited Norge and I to go to the beach with them. We of course said yes considering it was a beautiful day outside and the beach is exactly what everyone needed.

Also it was the perfect place to unleash my attack on Norge and win our sexy battle!

My plan was full proof! There was no way Norge could beat me in a sexy battle I mean look at me! So anyway, we were on our way to the beach when Norway spoke up.

"You know our little 'double bet' is still in effect when we're around our friends" he said to me. I smirked at him "oh I'm very well aware of that. You better watch your back, cause I'm gonna sneak up on ya' and win!" I stated triumphantly.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve, so unless you want to lose, you'd best be watching your back as well" he responded crossing his arms.

8888888888

"Kowabunga!" shouted Sealand as he plunged into the navy blue ocean. Finland yelped as the water splashed on him, soaking his bathing suit.

Oh and while we are on the topic of bathing suits I'd like to point something a tad strange out. All of our bathing suits have our flag on it. Finland was wearing a bikini like thing with a little skirt. He _really_ liked being girly.

Sweden had swim trunks on like me only his were light blue with a yellow Nordic cross on them. Mine on the other hand were red with a white Nordic cross.

I hadn't noticed Iceland until now. He was sitting on a big rock with his puffin. He was dressed in a similar bathing suit. Yup you guessed it, dark blue swim trunks with a red Nordic cross outlined in white.

Ya' know, I never really noticed how _white_ that kid is. I mean yeah his hair is white, but his skin is too. He's like whiter that cream cheese. It was kind of _creepy._

Anyway, then there was Norge. Naturally he refused to take off what he calls a 'cover up'. I call it a white dress that feels like a towel.

It doesn't matter what it was, I would still convince him to take it off and go swimming with me.

And with that thought I whipped off my shirt and ran over the Norge who was setting up the umbrella and blanket to sit on.

Commence phase one of operation win the sexy battle! I said to myself, well more like thought.

"Hey Norge!" I said loudly, earning a little jump from the shorter nation. He spun around to glare at me but stopped upon seeing my appearance.

"Wanna come swimming with me?" I questioned him excitedly. Yeah I had been working out a little but that wasn't my master plan. It just contributed to the overall effect I suppose.

"n-no, I told you I don't like swimming" Norway said regaining his composure. "Aw but Norge! We're on a beach and its summer! Why not have a little fun?" I pleaded.

"I don't want to" Norway insisted with a slight blush. I pouted "fine we'll just have to swim later. For now we're building a sand castle!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand and leading him to a good spot.

"Matthias, I don't want to build a sand castle with you" Norway hissed as he tried to pull away. "Aw come on Norge if you're not going to go swimming than what else is there to do?"

"Well, I could read a book in the shade like I intended on doing" Norway said angrily. I waited a little before forming the perfect response. "Well" I began pulling his face closer to mine so that they were only centimeters apart "we could go make out in front of Iceland".

Norway jerked away "anything is better than kissing you" he muttered. "Sand castles it is!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

With a sigh Norway sat down on the sand next to me. I smirked and started to group together the clumps of wet sand.

Norway just sat there and stared at me. "Hey come on you have to help to you know" I said as I mixed in some dry sand to my pile of mud like slop.

"I never said I would help" he said as if he was disgusted by the thought. "Well ok then" I said with a smirk. I quickly brought my face to his and puckered my lips as obnoxiously as I could manage.

Norway made a nervous sound and backed away "ok ok I'll help" he agreed reluctantly. I laughed lightly and continued on primping my castle until I was satisfied.

I looked over at Norway's castle. It was somehow a perfect square. "How did you manage that?" I questioned pointing at his sand cube.

"I don't know" he mumbled looking over at mine "did you even try? That's just a pile of sand".

I frowned "this is boring let's go swimming!" I said excitedly standing up. Norway stood up also. "I said I didn't want to swim" Norway insisted

"You know you want to! Come on just walk along the shoreline!" I pleaded pulling him along. "Fine" he muttered quickly.

8888888888

We walked along the shoreline in silence. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence but one wouldn't call it comforting either.

Maybe it was time to put part two of my plan into action I thought to myself. I looked around in hopes of finding the right setting.

Then I spotted it. The snack shack.

**Norway's pov**

"Hey Norge let's check out that snack shack over there." Denmark said pointing to what looked like a deserted little building in the sand.

"It's not open Denmark" I mumbled not really caring. "Well how do you know? You haven't even looked" he said stopping.

I sighed at his stupidity "all the lights are off and there is no one there" I said and continued to walk. "W-wait, let's just look ok I mean they could be in the back" he said grabbing my wrist for what seemed like the millionth time today.

I decided not to interject my feelings about being pulled along because I knew he would just brush it off. So instead I just let him tug me across the sand to the clearly deserted snack stand.

"See no one is here" I said once he had peered inside. "Hey wait" he said pointing inside "I think there is someone in the back!"

"Denmark if you're really that hungry I brought food-"I started but was instantly cut off by the strong pull on my arm.

"Denmark why do you care so much about this old place? I'm telling you no one is here" I insisted as we rounded the corner.

He turned to me with a devious smirk on his face. "I know" he said, the grin never faltering. I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

The next thing I knew I was pinned up against the brick wall of the snack shack by my wrists. _Oh_ was my only thought.

Denmark's lips met mine in seconds leaving me no window of time to protest. Eventually though he had to pull back for air. I took this opportunity to put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him back.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed in shock. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just hooking up with the cutest Nordic nation by far." He responded casually before moving in for another kiss.

I stopped him. "Um…why here? Why now? And you're not legally allowed to without my consent!" I said still in shock.

"Why not here? Why not now? And come on! You know you want me!" he bickered back leaning down to nibble my earlobe.

"There are plenty of reasons why not here and not now" I hissed trying my best to maneuver a way out of his grip on my wrists.

Denmark sighed with a hint of anger in his voice "give me one good reason why not here?"

"Ok easy we have a perfectly good bed at home, heck even the couch is better than here" I whispered noting voices getting closer.

"Oh great now Finland and the Swede are looking for us" Denmark complained. Then he sighed and let go of me. "Looks like you got your wish."

"Huh" I muttered stupidly. "You got your wish. We won't be hooking up any time soon." He replied, slowly walking around the shack.

I said nothing, only followed him back to the shore line. After a moment of silence between us Denmark spoke up. "Of course, since we aren't doing it now, we'll just have to do it tonight. I was told we have a perfectly good bed there that should work just fine.

My face flushed. Even as much as I'd like to deny it, Denmark was pretty good in bed.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! So do you want me to add the sex scene in or just skip to the morning after? It's up to you because I'm cool with either.**

**Anyway**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! So I'm not gonna make this long. I just wanna say I don't own Hetalia and this is the sex scene so yeah, you've been warned. **

**Norway's pov**

Denmark rushed into the house with me in his arms. You could tell by his smile he was eager to get to the main part of the night. Then again I suppose I was too…

He placed me down to close and lock the door but only for about 30 seconds before he swept me back up into his strong arms to carry me up the long flight of stairs in front of us.

8888888

Denmark laid me down on the sheets grinning evilly. "It's been a while" he stated as he tossed his boots to the corner of the room. "Too long" I agreed quietly. It was mainly to myself but I could tell he heard it.

"then what are we waiting for?' he questioned seductively crawling onto the bed. "I don't know, but just because you're really horny doesn't mean the rules change" I informed him quickly.

Denmark shot me a sideways smirk "I know I know, as gentile as possible. I'm well aware of your frail stature" he said inching on top of me.

"I am not frail!" Protested out of habit "I just prefer you be gentile over rough". Denmark chuckled "ok, gentile it is"

He moved slowly but surely to meet my lips. It had been a long time that was for sure. With all the paperwork to do for work and such we hadn't had time to just be together and I suppose this whole bet thing might be getting in the way. Though it was fun.

Our kiss had turned into a make-out session complete with just the right amount of tongue and an overload of passion.

His mouth slipped away from mine, but only to move to my jaw-line. Then he moved onto my neck leaving subtle love marks as he went.

He bit down ever so lightly on the sensitive part of my neck earning a small moan from me. I'm always the one to moan first. It's almost like his obsession to make me moan.

"Ah!" I cried out when Denmark grinded his hips into mine. I could almost hear his smirk. I felt Denmark's hot breath at my ear as he whispered "you're all mine".

Our lips crashed together again in a fit of passion. "Mmhh." I nearly groaned into the kiss. His hands slid down to my belt which he quickly loosened getting back into the groove of things.

My hands however traveled to the top buttons of his red dress shirt. My fingers were shaky but I still managed to undo the top three buttons before Denmark caught my hands.

"Not so fast Norge" he teased. "What are you waiting for?" I asked breathlessly. He grinned "I just like to tease. It's fun to see you squirm!" he exclaimed happily.

_ What an ass! Why is he so cocky all the time? I may have a little crush on him but there is no way in hell I am taking the title as his bitch! He thinks he has the upper hand huh? Well not tonight. Tonight I'm going to make him beg!_ I declared mentally.

"You think it's so fun to tease huh?" I asked pushing him off me. He looked at me strangely before giving me a slight nod. "Well it won't be so fun when you're the one being teased" I snapped climbing off the bed.

"Norge! Aw come on Norge!" he called after me even though I had no intention of kicking him out or leaving myself.

"How do you like it?" I questioned seductively before pulled my shirt off over my head taking my hat with it.

His eyes were still fixed on my face so I decided to take it a step further. In one swift motion I dropped my pants leaving me in boxers.

Now his eyes were right where I wanted them. I watched him as he noticed my latest fashion statement. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped before he had time to stop it.

"What….the hell….is t-that?" he asked pointing to my belly.

I smirked. "Oh this? Just my belly button piercing. Got it about a week ago." I said triumphantly crossing my arms.

Denmark just sat there gaping at me. I knew I would win. I always do. And it's all because of my wit. Without my wit and a good amount of planning I can win anything. Well it's pretty easy to beat Denmark seeing how he doesn't think much through.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Denmark get up. As a matter of fact I didn't even notice at all that he had moved.

I did, however, snap back to reality when Denmark took the clips out of my hair and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"…what are you doing" I asked him blankly. "What does it look like?" Denmark said lifting his head up to meet my eyes.

I managed to give him a small grin "not so fast. I don't think you've been tortured enough yet".

Denmark gave me a pleading look but I ignored it. "I got another tattoo" I said moving some hair out of my eyes.

Denmark raised his eyebrows "oh yeah? Where is it this time?" he questioned pulling me closer to his warm body.

"On my shoulder" I confessed easily. Denmark grinned and spun me around to look at it. That is where he saw the word _Norge_ scrawled out in curly elegant looking black letters.

"Norge" Denmark spoke aloud before kissing the little mark. "Don't you think I've suffered enough? I've been waiting to fuck you since the day this whole sexy battle thing began."

I smiled to myself before answering him "not quite". He let out an exasperated groan and watched me step out of his arms.

I grabbed his wrist and led him to the bed where we resumed our earlier positions only this time, I was on top of him.

"Uh Norge?" Denmark questioned nervously. "Shhhh" I hushed him with my index finger "just relax and let me take care of everything" I assured him seductively.

Denmark gulped uneasily at the sight of my devilish smirk. I moved my hands to take off his black silky tie. I removed it from around his neck and placed it beside me on the bed for later. My girlish fingers glided gracefully down the front of his red dress shirt undoing the remaining buttons before I pushed the annoying fabric away from his toned chest.

I grasped the tie I had recently placed beside his hips which I was now straddling. "w-what are y-you doing with t-that" Denmark stuttered helplessly staring at his tie in my hands.

"This" I whispered in his ear before taking his wrists and pinning them to the headboard. He looked up at me nervously; he had never been on the bottom before. Well there is always room for first's right?

I took the tie in the hand that was pinning his wrists and looped it around them. Then in one swift motion I tied them to the bed post.

I lazily traced his perfectly defined abs with my finger growling slightly when his breathing turned to shaky gasps.

My tongue quickly replaced my finger, licking his stomach in a straight trail until I reached the hem of his pants.

His breath hitched when I let my fingers trail over the all-to-noticeable bulge there. I smiled with delight that I could make the Dane squirm the way he usually made me squirm.

I moved upwards to press my lips to his. He easily opened his mouth to allow my tongue entrance.

The fight for dominance was short and the winner, of course, was him. I pulled back abruptly and glared at him. "I'm in charge tonight" I insisted somewhat angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are so easily dominated" Denmark exclaimed regaining his usually cockiness.

_Not for long_ I thought before pressing my lips to his again only much, much rougher. "Hey I thought me agreed on being gentile!" Denmark protested

I sighed angrily "fine". I let my hands slip down to his belt as our lips locked again in a clash of passion.

My fingers worked diligently on the buckle so that it came loose fairly quickly. I whipped it off him and tossed it unceremoniously behind me.

It clanked to the floor causing Denmark to flinch slightly under me. My fingers worked just as fast at undoing the zipper on his jeans and ripping them off him in record time.

Now we were both lying there in our boxers. I was now lying on top of him grinding our hips together with Denmark fidgeted uncomfortably in his bonds.

"Norge will you at least untie me?" he pleaded desperately. I smirked for the umpteenth time tonight before answering. "Not yet, you might escape if I let you out now" I whispered seductively as I slipped off his boxers.

With a sigh Denmark lifted his foot and hooked the hem of my boxers on his toe and pulled them off me.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Well you give me no other choice" he reasoned a little peeved.

I flashed him a grin before sliding down his body and came face to face with his erection.

Denmark's soft heady moans filled the room at I took the head into my mouth and swirly my tongue around it, coating it with saliva.

"Nngh…" Denmark moaned happily at the feeling. My teeth gently grazed the underside of his rock solid member.

"Ah! N-Norge, I'm gonna come!" he wailed out. "No you're not" I said happily removing my mouth from Denmark.

"Norge? W-what are you doing!" Denmark cried in discomfort. "It's called teasing" I said simply sliding off him.

"No way you're not that cruel are you?" Denmark pleaded with his light blue eyes. Damn I was always a sucker for his eyes.

"Alright I'll untie you ok?" I said giving in a lot sooner than I had originally hoped. My hands found the silky material of the tie that bound Denmark's wrists to the bed post. In one quick tug the tie came loose.

I dropped it over the side of the bed paying no attention to Denmark's first move as a "free man".

I felt his arms around my waist the second I laid my eyes back on him. His face was centimeters away from mine when he whispered "this was fun and all, but I'm always on top"

With that he flipped me over and straddled my waist.

In what seemed like seconds he was inserting the third finger coated completely in lube. "Unnhh…" I moaned headily as a massive blush crept onto my face.

Denmark withdrew his fingers and replaced it with his much larger member. "Now the question is should I tease you now that you've treated me the way you have" Denmark mumbled in my ear.

"Mmhh….!" I tried holding back my moan as my breathing became erratic. "j-just move already!" I hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

"I will" Denmark said calmly "all you have to do is..." he paused for dramatic effect before whispering the end of his sentence. "say my name"

"Your name?" I questioned stupidly. "Yeah just tell me you love me" he voice ghosted into my ear.

His hands wandered to my neglected member and he stroked it lovingly yet somehow teasing.

"Gah!" I gasped out as he brushed by my prostate. I had to give in, I had no other choice. This was pure torture! "MATTHIAS!" I screamed "just move already!"

He smirked "your wish is my command" he whispered.

"Nnghh!" I cried as he hit my sweet spot again. He knew me so well that he knew exactly where to go.

Denmark's moans only increased the amount of pleasure I was getting. "Ah! Den- Matthias" I corrected myself before he had time to complain.

He moved faster and faster pumping my erection as he went along.

White spots blurred my vision all too soon as I came with a long throaty moan. Denmark came shortly after groaning out my name.

We broke apart gasping in ecstasy. Denmark waited until our breathing was back to normal to speak. "Norge?" he said questioningly as if I might have fallen asleep.

"Mmm" was all I could muster seeing how I was still breathing quite heavily. "Jeg elsker deg" he whispered.

I couldn't manage to form the words myself so instead I just rolled over and cuddled up in his arms.

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finally! That was my first yaoi so I hope it didn't suck ass. Please tell me if it did but don't be too harsh ok?**

**Ok so thanks for reading! You guys rock!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
